Very Victoire of You
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: My 80th STORY! For Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge and my challenge. One winter day, something happens to Dominique's love life. Everything goes down the toilet -maybe. Few things are left a mess with Lorcan around. XD R&R, thanks!


**Very Victoire of You**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This is for **Morghen**'s challenge in the HPFC, the Not So Perfect flaw challenge. This was so _FUNNY_ to write, so go check out her forum topic in the HPFC! I…also combined this with my quote challenge in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Characters:** Dominique Weasley and Lorcan Scamander

**Flaws:** Hoity-toity (Dom) and Impish (Lorc)

- ^-^3

_"Love me now or love me never but if you're going to love me, Love me forever." –Unknown_

_**"Teardrop on a fragile eyelash**_

_**She's looking like a dream**_

_**Hoping for some understanding**_

_**An answer or at least**_

_**A calming word, a single sentence**_

_**To restore her heart" –Leaves' Eyes, "Elegy"**_

It sucked. The atmosphere around the house just sucked. It was too…_happy_.

Dominique wiped at her eyes, though the action was useless. Fresh tears would only well up after the old ones were gone. "I'm going to stop coming to family functions," she grumbled to herself.

"Oh, Dominique? What are you doing out here? It's bloody freezing."

The blonde witch looked up and watched Lorcan join her in the frigid weather outside the Burrow. She frowned. Though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, Lorcan was still fun and nice. But he was also the other Scamander twin.

He looked around. "Have you seen Lysander? I was looking for him inside, but it's like the Nargles spirited him away."

She bit her lip. "No, I haven't seen your brother."

Surprise registered on his face. "Oh… Well, I thought you…"

"What? Just because I was his girlfriend? That automatically makes me his keeper?"

He didn't answer. Instead: "Whoa, wait –'_was_'? What's with the past tense?"

"Victoire's at it again."

Lorcan's mouth popped open. "No! You don't mean-?"

"Yup. Sander fell for my sister's trap. He doesn't realize just how fast she chews up hearts and spits them out. But he left me so he could have that little chance." Dominique smudged the tears from her eyes again. "I didn't realize it would hurt this much."

He pursed his lips. "What are you going to do?" the wizard asked quietly. "You can't cry forever."

"I could if I set my mind to it."

Lorcan laughed. "Of course you would say that, Dom. But better guys will come along."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Well, I can at least tell you that many people love you, so get Lysander out of your brain. Your parents love you, Louis loves you, Vic –though she's very infatuated with herself –does love you. I love you, Lily loves you, Roxanne, Lucy, and Molly-"

"Wait –you love me?"

He froze. "Uh… Freddie loves you, Hugo and Al and Rose, too, and all your aunts and uncles. Your grandparents, too-"

Dominique grabbed his arm and made him meet her eyes. "You love me?" she repeated.

A dusting of rosiness brushed his cheeks and he averted his aquamarine eyes. "Well…_yes_… But…"

"But what?"

"You were Lysander's girl for so long…"

"But if you love me, then why should that change anything?" Dom smirked. She observed him and how his cheeks reddened and how he shied away from her a bit. "You love me in _that_ way."

He gave her a look. "You're so highhanded. Do you get everything you want?"

"That depends on what's offered." She neared him just a little bit. "So, is something being offered?"

"Oh, no," Lorcan said with a laugh. "I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what, Lorcan? Me?"

"Dominique, you don't _have_ to have someone romantically loving you all the time," the wizard stated.

She pouted and he saw more teardrops gathering. He cursed himself; he'd always been a sucker for tears, alligator or not. "Yes, of course. You're right." Dominique turned away from him.

"Aw…! Dom! Don't do that! I'm sorry. _Yes_, you're right, okay? I've… I've just liked you for a while, but Lysander…"

"If you're going to love me, then love me without trepidation, Lorcan," she chastised.

He gave her a look and then picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He laughed as she punched his back while he strolled away from the Burrow. "What? This is without trepidation," he chuckled wickedly.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Taking what isn't yours, are you? How very Victoire of you."

Lorcan snorted and smacked her bum. He narrowly dodged her kick and smirked. "Actually, it's very Dominique of me, luv."

- ^-^3

**Sweet! And with a Nargle joke in there, too! I love writing Domcan almost as much as I love writing Lorcrox…but I still think Lorcan belongs with Roxanne. And this is my EIGHTIETH FANFICTION! w00t! Oh, and check out the band, Leaves' Eyes! While the song I chose the lyrics from is kinda sad, I thought those lines fit perfectly. I love this band!**

**Haha, thanks for giving me ideas to get my numbers up there, Morghen! XD**

**So review! Thanks for reading!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
